Promesa bajo el Goshimboku
by LauAkiko
Summary: Tú y yo estaremos juntos incluso más allá de este mundo" LEMON


Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

Hola!! Este es mi primer fic d esta pareja y x eso les pido su comprensión a la hora d leerlo. Es mi forma d celebrar el majestuoso beso dl capi final d Kanketsu Hen. T.T No hay palabras!!

Está escrito desde el punto d vista d Inuyasha… Mi intención era hacerlo desde una perspectiva general, pero mientras lo hacía, salió así. Pero hay como 2 oraciones d Kagome nada más.

Quisiera dedicarle este trabajo a **Etsu-Hikari**, quien apoyó la idea d est One-shot y a mi amiga **San **quien es una seguidora d esta pareja.

Hago la advertencia de Lemon. Es el segundo q escribo pero s siente como el primero, ya q yo soy PESIMA para escribir est género. Por favor acepten las disculpas dl caso y les pido q sean comprensivas (os)!!!

En fin… Ojala y les guste!!

* * *

Quien lo diría… Habían pasado tres años.

No eran la gran cosa. Pero sin ella parecían tres milenios. Aún no podía olvidarlo. Aquel beso tímido pero cargado de sentimientos que ocurrió en la más profunda oscuridad de la Shikon no Tama. Estaba marcado en su memoria y rehusaba a renunciar a ese recuerdo. Después de todo formaba parte de la colección de hermosos momentos que había compartido con Kagome y nada ni nadie iba a quitarle eso.

Pero esos valiosos instantes perdían todo su brillo por que ella no estaba a su lado.

Iba al pozo cada tres días, cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Eso lo hacía sentirse más cerca suyo. Incluso en ocasiones podía jurar que percibía su dulce aroma floral. De inmediato lo invadían la alegría y la desesperación por reencontrarse nuevamente, pero luego lo que le quedaba era la desagradable decepción de saber que el pozo estaba sellado… Para siempre. Su mente le jugaba definitivamente un juego perverso.

No podía decir que su vida era miserable. Al ayudarle a Miroku a realizar toda clase de "exorcismos" –los cuales terminaban siendo estafas de vez en cuando- no se aburría tanto. Además de que también estaban Sango, la anciana Kaede y Shippô, aunque lo fastidiara más de lo necesario. Pero tenía que aceptar el hecho de que el monje y la taijiya ya tenían una familia propia, por lo tanto ya no estaban en condiciones de salir en locas aventuras, además que ya no era necesario. Hasta el pequeño zorrito no estaba tanto tiempo, debido a sus entrenamientos kitsune. Lo único que en veces le quedaba eran sus conversaciones con Kaede-baba, pero tampoco eran muy comunes que digamos, ya que la anciana estaba la mayoría del tiempo acompañada por Rin. A final de cuentas estaba solo. Le faltaba lo más importante… Su tonta Kagome.

Pero unos días después se daría cuenta de que su realidad estaba por cambiar.

Mientras las pequeñas gemelas se entretenían con sus pobres orejas, aquel aroma sacudió sus sentidos. Esta vez era demasiado real como para ignorarlo, así que se lanzó a correr en su dirección y esta lo llevó directo al pozo. Se asomó y pudo ver con claridad como una silueta empezaba a aproximarse. Sólo tuvo que extender su mano, tomar de la delicada mano y jalar.

Y allí estaba, Kagome de regreso. Ni siquiera pudo decir su nombre completo, estaba tan impactado.

Ella de inmediato se disculpó por hacerlo esperar, que tonta, él esperaría por ella siglos si era necesario. La abrazó y sintió como ella se arrecostaba en su pecho, compartiendo su felicidad.

No hacía falta describir la emoción que en ese instante lo embargó. Si bien no lo expresaba efusivamente, eso no significaba que fuera poca. Ese primer día hubo una pequeña pero emotiva reunión, donde la miko le expresó a cada uno cuanto los había extrañado, y que se sentía muy contenta de haber vuelto, y prometió fervientemente que no se iría nunca más. Sintió un gran alivio al escucharla decir aquellas palabras.

Los días fueron transcurriendo y todo iba de maravilla. Él y Miroku eran llamados con la misma regularidad de siempre para más exorcismos y la aldea no había sido atacada por youkais en mucho tiempo. Todos vivían una vida tranquila y Kagome empezaba a adaptarse mucho mejor al tranquilo ritmo de la época feudal, visitando a Jinenji para aprender de hierbas medicinales y puliendo sus habilidades como Miko.

Y a pesar de todo eso, había un problema silencioso

Desde el día en que regresó, no se había atrevido a besarla de nuevo. Tenía los deseos de hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo empezaban a surgir en él otra "clase" de deseos, y no sabía si estaba teniendo las ideas adecuadas.

Como casi nunca se separaban, decidió acompañarla una mañana mientras se aseaba en el río. Por supuesto él no estaba observando tal acontecimiento, sino que se había quedado un poco alejado, para vigilar que nadie se acercara. Pasaron 20 minutos y la chica no regresaba, así que decidió ir a investigar a ver si nada extraño le había pasado. Pero antes de poder ejecutar palabra, quedó embelesado con la imagen que presenció.

Kagome estaba arrecostada en una roca con los ojos cerrados, aunque no parecía dormida. Tenia el cabello mojado y el rostro relajado. Y si bien vestía un kimono de baño*, este estaba totalmente pegado a su cuerpo, exponiendo sus formas casi perfectas. Piernas torneadas y suaves y los brazos haciendo leves ondas en el agua, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente debido a la respiración acompasada que llevaba.

Inuyasha estaba con la boca abierta, no podía moverse o emitir algún sonido, tenía la mente en blanco. Solo podía concentrarse en Kagome, no existía nada más. Instintivamente dio un paso hacia adelante, pero para su desgracia pisó un montón de hojas secas. Ella se dio cuenta y se asustó, levantándose de inmediato cubriéndose.

- Inuyasha… Eres tu?

El hanyou no sabía en que hueco meterse de la pena por ser descubierto. Afortunadamente se había escondido detrás de una piedra en el momento en que hizo el estruendoso ruido. Supuso que estaba sonrojado por que sentía calor en las mejillas.

- Inuyasha… -insistió-

- Kagome? Sucede algo? –trató de imitar una voz más alejada, no le quedaba más que fingir-

- Escuché un ruido y pensé que eras tú

- Tonta, ha de haber sido algún animal. Oye cuanto piensas quedarte allí? Ya llevas mucho rato perdiendo el tiempo!!

- "_Que grosero es…"_ –pensó ella- Ya voy, dame un minuto

- Apresúrate, tengo hambre!! –le replicó, debía sonar lo más natural posible, sino corría el riesgo de ser fatídicamente mandado al suelo-

Después de dicho incidente, todo seguía su curso de siempre, pero durante el resto del día permaneció distante. Toda clase de pensamientos "poco apropiados" se le venían a la mente, siendo él y Kagome los protagonistas. No podía estar a su lado sin que de inmediato se imaginara situaciones muy comprometedoras.

- _"Keh! Me estoy volviendo igual que Miroku" –_pensaba-

Al caer la noche, salió a pensar un poco. Así que se sentó en un pequeño risco a ver el horizonte bañado de estrellas. Minutos después percibió que Kagome se acercaba.

- Hola –empezó ella-

- Ah, hola

- Que haces aquí?

- Nada en especial, solo mirando

- Ya veo… te molesta si te acompaño?

- No, si quieres quédate. –se vio a si mismo asaltado por los "pensamientos" de nuevo-

Por alrededor de 10 minutos se quedaron ahí sentados sin decirse nada. Hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

- Oye Inuyasha

- Eh?

- Tu estás enfadado conmigo

La miro extrañado

- Enfadado yo? No seas tonta, por que habría de estarlo?

- Estás seguro?

- Si te digo que no es no, de donde sacaste esa idea?

- No lo se, es que hoy has estado muy raro, casi no me has hablado y te la pasas algo alejado

- Pero que tonterías dices, eso no quiere decir que esté molesto –por estar pensando cosas que no debería, había hecho sentir mal a Kagome, pero que idiota era-

- Tienes razón –dijo con una leve sonrisa-

Otro silencio se hizo presente, y cuando iba a decir algo, ella lo interrumpió

- Hay algo… que también he querido preguntarte…-sonaba nerviosa-

- Y ahora que es?

- -Kagome lo miró unos momentos, pero apartó la mirada algo sonrojada- No, no es nada, olvídalo

- Anda, dime que es

- Ya te dije, no es importante

- Me molestare en serio si no me dices –amenazó-

- Bueno, es que yo, pues…-tomo valor, suspiró y se atrevió- Quería saber por que desde que llegue aquí no me has… tu sabes… besado.

Se sorprendió, y no era para menos. La pregunta era inesperada y venía precisamente en el día en que había tenido "variadas" imaginaciones. La miró y notó que estaba avergonzada.

- B-bueno pues yo… este… "_Ay Dios y ahora que le respondo?" _–pensó-

- Comprendo si es que no quieres hacerlo. La verdad es que no tendrías por qué repetirlo…

Que no quería? Estaba loca? Él se moría por besar sus labios otra vez, y otros lugares aparte de la boca. Pero no sabía si era lo adecuado.

Kagome noto que se quedó callado y no iba a responderle nada, así que lo mejor era retirarse

- Disculpa, te incomode con mi atrevimiento, me iré a dormir

Sabía que no era bueno con las palabras, nunca expresaba lo que realmente quería decir, pero era mucho mejor con las acciones, además no permitiría que Kagome se marchara con esa idea en la cabeza, así que la tomó del brazo, la atrajo hacia si desde donde estaba sentado y la besó con gran esmero.

Cuanto había esperado por tener aquella oportunidad nuevamente. La sensación de comodidad y calidez que le brindaba esa caricia era demasiado exquisita.

Pero de pronto lo invadió la necesidad de profundizar el contacto, la acunó entre sus brazos y empezó lentamente a mover los labios mientras ella abrazaba su cintura. Se alegró al ver que dicha acción era correspondida por ella. Eso enterneció su corazón, pero a la vez aumentó el deseo en su ser.

Las lenguas se encontraron y una corriente eléctrica recorrió las columnas de ambos. Después de unos segundos tuvieron que separarse por que les faltaba el aire.

Se miraron uno al otro con pena pero al mismo tiempo con satisfacción. El hanyou notó como Kagome estaba con las mejillas rojas pero con una expresión de felicidad y seguridad por estar entre sus brazos. Era sin duda la mujer más hermosa del mundo. No pudo aguantar la tentación de besarla de nuevo, esta vez con más ímpetu y pasión.

La chica estaba encantada con lo que ocurría, o al menos eso parecía, ya que ella también se esforzó por seguirle el paso, y empezó a acariciar su espalda. Él respondió sosteniéndola más fuerte pero esta vez dirigió una de sus manos a su rostro, agudizando el beso. Quiso dejar su boca un momento y empezó a concentrarse en las mejillas, besándolas con delicadeza, para bajar en una manera tortuosamente lenta llegando al cuello.

Kagome emitió un leve gemido y se aferró más a él. Al escucharla así, sintió que empezaba a querer más de todo lo que podía ofrecerle ella. Quería seguir bajando pero el haori blanco se lo impedía, así que empezó a deslizarlo fuera. A ella parecía no molestarle, más bien se apegaba más a él, indicándole que tenía su autorización.

Ni lento ni perezoso continuó su camino hasta que se detuvo en el inicio de su seno izquierdo, para quitar mejor la molesta prenda, no reparó en contemplarlo, ya habría tiempo para eso. Así que poso su rostro en el y comenzó a besarlo con cierto desespero, para luego empezar a lamer despacio casa centímetro de este, enfocándose luego en capturar aquel botón rosado y succionarlo despacio.

Ella sintió que se empezaba a perder en un mar de sensaciones demasiado placenteras para ser reales, los sonoros gemidos que emitió fueron inevitables.

Cada vez que percibía que Kagome se retorcía en el fondo de aquel abrazo, sentía como en su entrepierna su miembro cobraba vida propia y más se llenaba del deseo de hacerla suya en ese momento. Pero su conciencia lo atacó en ese momento, diciéndole que estaba cometiendo un error, y eso lo hizo frenar en seco. Cubrió la piel desnuda de la chica, se levanto y volvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Inuyasha

- Lo… lo siento mucho… Kagome, no fue mi intención cruzar la línea… yo

- No, no Inuyasha –se incorporó ella de inmediato- No te preocupes por eso. –estaba tan roja como un tomate, pero no quería que él creyera que la había insultado, de todas formas, había vuelto al Sengoku para quedarse a su lado para siempre, era lo lógico que pasara esa situación algún día-

- Será mejor que me vaya.

- No!! Espera!! –corrió a abrazarlo por la espalda pero no pudo alcanzarlo, así que uso su ultimo recurso- Osuwari!!

Inuyasha cayó de inmediato creando un pequeño agujero en el suelo.

- Ka…Kagome… Por qué me mandas al piso?!?! –reclamó-

- Te estoy diciendo que no te vayas y no me haces caso –dijo hincándose a su lado-

- No es excusa!!! –dijo sentándose haciendo un puchero y dándose la vuelta-

Kagome sonrió y dijo

- Inuyasha, mírame

Se rehusaba a verla, si lo hacía, no podría resistirlo y ahí si no se controlaría…

- Por que no me miras?

- No molestes!! –dijo tratando de sonar fastidiado, para poder evitarla mejor-

- Eres un testarudo!!! –se fue directo al frente de donde estaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos-

Inuyasha se sonrojo nuevamente y miro hacia el piso

- Kagome… yo…

Ella tomo su mano delicadamente y le dijo

- No tienes que sentirte culpable, es algo que ambos deseamos cierto?

Él la miró sorprendido

- Escucha, para mi también es algo nuevo y me asusta un poco. Pero yo volví a esta época por que quiero estar contigo para siempre, sin importar nada más. Por eso… es que siento la necesidad de expresar mis sentimientos de esta forma. –jalo la mano del chico y la puso en su seno derecho, Inuyasha se puso rojo hasta las orejas-

- Yo quiero… que me toques Inuyasha… Sin ningún temor. Yo soy tuya.

- Pe-pero tu eres una miko, y-y-y las mikos pues, no se supone que… tu sabes… pues

- De nada me interesa tener poderes si no puedo tener momentos maravillosos como este a tu lado. –él se quedo frío- Para mi también es algo nuevo, por eso quiero compartirlo contigo y con nadie más.

Kagome había madurado, ya no era la misma joven ingenua de antes. En los últimos años había crecido y no solo se había convertido en una chica más adulta y hermosa, sino que también su forma de ver la vida era diferente. Estaba dejando a la niña tonta a un lado para ser mujer

- Kagome… yo… también soy nuevo… en esto

- Entiendo si necesitas más tiempo, pero no te preocupes, tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para hacerlo.

- No, no es eso… Es solo… Que me gustaría saber si estas totalmente segura de lo que has dicho.

Kagome lo miró con determinación, le dio una sonrisa y respondió casi d inmediato

- Nunca había estado más segura de algo que con esto. Yo te amo tontito…

Eso fue suficiente. Era hora de que también él creciera un poco.

- Entonces... Para que esperar?

Capturó sus labios nuevamente y desde allí se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el amor que corría por sus cuerpos.

En esta ocasión quiso contemplar en su plenitud a aquella que se entregaba sin miedo a él. Quitó por completo el haori aflojando el nudo de la hakama miró sin reparos sus senos, erizados y a la espera de ser atendidos. Noto como la sangre de ella se agolpaba en sus mejillas dándoles una tonalidad rosa perfecta

- Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en Miroku… -dijo antes de atraparlos una vez más con su boca-

Kagome gimió ante tal acto. Mientras besaba y succionaba el izquierdo hasta la saciedad acariciaba con su mano el derecho. La miko gemía más rápida y entrecortadamente cuando el movimiento aceleraba.

Bajó por su abdomen y besándolo mientras acariciaba su desnuda espalda. La joven quiso devolverle el "favor" a Inuyasha así que mientras el ahora se concentraba en su cuello empezó a quitar el haori junto con la ayuda de él quien ahora se encontraba estimulando sus orejas, para así poder acariciar aquel bien formado y muy masculino pecho, luego se encargó de desatar la cinta de la hakama para poder introducir sus manos y entrar en contacto con su miembro que ya se encontraba erecto.

Él no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero en cuanto sintió la tersa mano de Kagome en aquel sitio, tuvo que detener lo que hacía y emitir un grave gemido elevando su rostro del cuello de ella. Kagome vio complacida como Inuyasha disfrutaba de su acción, así que empezó a acariciarlo con más fervor, sosteniéndolo adecuadamente y moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo. El hanyou jadeaba más fuerte e instintivamente llevo la mano propia hacia la parte más intima de la muchacha, imitando sus movimientos. El roce de la tela junto con lo que hacían los dedos de Inuyasha estaban a punto de enloquecer a Kagome, quien aumentó la velocidad de su mano sobre el miembro del chico. El escuchar los gemidos y respiraciones agitadas del otro solo conseguía excitarlos más de la cuenta.

Inuyasha no pudo aguantar un minuto más. Ya era la hora de convertir a Kagome de una vez por todas en su mujer, suya y de nadie más. El olor que ella despedía le indicaba que tenía total autorización. La acostó en el piso poniendo la su haori que era mas grande para que sirviera de protección contra el césped, terminó de quitar el pantalón de ella y se posicionó encima suyo. Ella lo vio con mucho amor y acarició su rostro, él le sonrió y besó sus labios delicada y tiernamente, tratando de expresarle con hechos todo ese amor que él también sentía por ella. La punta de su miembro ya rozaba la entrada, era el momento. Los irises dorados se cruzaron con los color chocolate. Una ultima mirada…. Y se impulsó hacia adentro. No era un experto en la materia, pero si sabía que Kagome podría experimentar cierto malestar, así que mejor lo hizo de un tirón, para que el dolor pasara rápido. Se llevó por delante la fina barrera de la virginidad y esperó. Quiso empezar a embestirla de inmediato, liberando al youkai que habitaba en su interior, que le gritaba que no tuviera inhibiciones. Pero lo mejor era esperar.

Kagome de inmediato sintió el dolor, pero tampoco no había que exagerar. Mientras estuviera en los brazos de Inuyasha, confiaría en él un 100%. Además, él se estaba controlarlo para hacerla sentir más cómoda.

Inuyasha de repente percibió el olor a sangre. Se asustó, por que eso no se lo esperaba.

- Kagome, estás bien? Te lastimé…

- No, tranquilo, es normal, además no me duele tanto, solo dame un segundo.

- Segura?

- Confías en mi?

- Si –respondió al acto con seguridad, ella se conmovió-

- Entonces, hazme caso!! –bromeó-

El volvió a reír y de inmediato la beso suave pero apasionadamente.

Cuando Kagome empezó a mover sus caderas indicando que la incomodidad había pasado, salió y volvió a entrar en ella, esta vez provocando que la chica lo aprobara con un quejido de deleite. Eso fue lo que terminó de quitarle la cordura. La danza casi perfecta de embestidas era envidiable, ambos no sabían donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Todo lo que ocupaba sus mentes era el inmenso placer que los llenaba desde el bajo vientre y provocaba contracciones y espasmos en sus cuerpos. Para ese momento los gemidos empezaban a convertirse en gritos que expresaban aquel sentimiento infinito. El calor que Kagome despedía y aquellos gritos en forma de su nombre lo llevaban a la locura. La velocidad empezó a incrementar y todo lo eternamente físico ya parecía lejano.

Tanto él como ella sentían que empezaban a quemarse por dentro, al fin les llegó el orgasmo cuando él soltó toda su esencia en ella y mordió su cuello, marcándola definitivamente, lamiendo la sangre que salía de los agujeros de sus colmillos. Ahora creían que estaban flotando en las nubes.

Abandonó su interior y se arrecostó a su lado. Se sentía cansado, pero al mismo tiempo con una sensación de plenitud y felicidad. Kagome también experimentaba lo mismo.

Ambos voltearon a ver al otro y se dieron una sonrisa cómplice. Acababan de compartir uno de los actos de amor más hermosos del mundo.

- Inuyasha… te…

- Te amo tonta –le dijo acariciando su rostro, se le había adelantado-

Ella solo sonrió y se acercó para él y se acunó en su pecho.

Inuyasha la cubrió con el haori blanco tapándose el también. Nunca creyó sentir tanta felicidad junta. Ni en sus sueños más profundos hubiera siquiera soñado con la posibilidad de compartir algo así con Kikyo. Si, era cierto que la había amado, y mucho, pero ahora se daba cuenta que el amor que sentía por Kagome era diferente. Ella incluso renunciaba a sus poderes de miko por estar a su lado. Nadie nunca en la vida, a excepción de su madre le había mostrado que él era importante para alguien. Esto sin duda era la confirmación de que ya nunca más estaría solo.

* * *

Todo mejoró a partir de esa noche, y lo mejor de todo es que Kagome no había perdido sus poderes espirituales. Durante los siguientes días, sus amigos empezaron a darse cuenta de que ahora la situación entre los jóvenes era formal. Miroku y Sango les dieron las felicitaciones del caso, junto con Kaede y Rin, y Shippô mientras estaba de regreso después de unos entrenamientos, preguntó durante una comida nocturna

- Kagome, por qué hueles tanto a Inuyasha?

Todos se atragantaron con los alimentos. Kagome no sabía como explicarle bien…

- Keh! Por que ahora es mi mujer, así que ándate con más cuidado!!

Los presentes voltearon a ver sorprendidos al hanyou, especialmente la miko.

- Eso es cierto Kagome? –inquirió el kitsune-

- Si, es cierto Shippô –respondió con una sonrisa-

- Vaya!! Hasta que el bruto este se decidió!! Pero te advierto!! No lastimes a Kagome otra vez!! Me oíste baka?!

- Ya no digas más tonterías metiche!! –dijo golpeando su cabeza fuertemente dejándolo inconsciente-

- Inuyasha!! Osuwari!!

Y el pobre fue a dar al suelo.

- Bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian! –comentó Miroku-

- Tienes toda la razón Miroku –dijo Kaede-

Sango, Rin y las gemelas asintieron al unísono

- Por que me haces eso Kagome?!?!! –gritó Inuyasha-

- No debías haberlo golpeado tan fuerte –respondió ella-

El chico se levanto molesto y salió de la cabaña

- Kagome-chan, creo que se molestó

- Te parece Sango-chan?

- Yo creo que si

- Por que no va mejor y habla con él Kagome-sama? –preguntó Miroku-

- Si, Kagome-chan, sino estará malhumorado

- Bueno, ya regreso

Inuyasha estaba sentado encima de la cerca

- Oye Inuyasha

- No molestes

- Estas molesto conmigo?

- Ya te dije, no me fastidies, andate con Shippô –no sabía por que, pero ahora era mas celoso de la cuenta-

- Estas celoso de Shippô-chan?

- Claro que no!! Como voy a estar celoso de ese mocoso? Solo que… parece que lo quieres más a el –dijo en un claro tono de rabieta-

- Si estas celoso!!!! –chillo divertida-

- No me fastidies Kagome!!! –respondió poniéndose del color de los tomates- Ya mejor vete

- No, no me voy, -dijo impulsándose para sentarse a su lado- Me quedo aquí contigo. –dijo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho

Odiaba admitirlo, pero si estaba celoso y mucho, pero de un niño era el colmo!!! Aunque pensó que se debía a que como era su mujer, entonces era natural.

- Bueno… te perdono

Kagome lo miro y solo sonrió. Le hizo gracia el comentario lleno de "modestia"

Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia el horizonte y después de un rato Kagome empezó a quedarse dormida. Inuyasha la sostuvo para que no cayera y se le ocurrió subir con ella a la rama más alta del Goshimboku, así podía arrecostarse con más comodidad y dejar que ella se acomodara mejor.

Desde ese punto pudo relajarse y olvidarse de todos los problemas y el sufrimiento que lo habían atormentado a lo largo de su vida. Ahora tenía una oportunidad única de vivir feliz y rodeado por cadenas de amistad y lealtad. Pero el lazo más importante era el que lo unía ahora a la dulce mujer que respiraba acompasadamente dormida en su pecho. Uno irrompible y que nunca se debilitaría.

En la rama de aquel árbol sagrado que significaba tanto para ambos se hizo una promesa.

- "_Sin importar los retos y desafíos que se nos presenten en el camino, mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá Kagome, tu y yo estaremos juntos incluso más allá de este mundo"_

FIN

* * *

Bueno… Me tomo un tiempo, pero lo terminé.

D verdad espero q el lemon m haya quedado bien… Les repito **NO SOY BUENA PARA ESCRIBIRLOS!!! **Pero algún día debía intentarlo d nuevo

Por favor!! **Déjenme sus reviews**!! No les cuesta nada!! Y me sirven mucho para mejorar. Además no importa si no tienen cuenta, igual pueden escribir su nombre y escribir su comen.

Acepto pedradas, tomatazos y toda clase de comentarios!! (aunq los positivos mejor jiji)

Si esta historia tiene éxito, tal vez haga una conti… Pero eso dependerá de su reacción!!

Gracias x tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y mis otros fics!!

Nos leemos. God Bless!!!


End file.
